Total Drama Remebers 911
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Chris McLean and the first generation cast of Total Drama reunite at New York City to talk and reflect on 9/11 in New York City. I apologize for any OOC'ness their talking about 9/11, plus read and review!


Total Drama Remembers 9/11.

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic dedicated to the 2,996 lives that were lost that day in New York, Washington D.C. and Shanksville, Pennsylvania.**

New York City…the most famous city in the world and the home of 7 Million people that live, learn, and rescue, play, and fight for their lives here every day.

Chris McLean called every single cast member from the first Generation of Total Drama to meet at New York City for meeting to just talk about if they remember that day.

Chris and everyone else arrived as they sat down at the memorial of the World Trade Center.

"Hey guys…" Chris said to everyone. "I'm really glad you're all here"

"Why are we here in New York?" Duncan asked him.

"I'll explain." Chris said calmly.

"As you all know 13 years ago…two planes hit the twin towers in New York…and then another one hit The Pentagon in Washington, DC…and another one landed in a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania possibly targeting either The White House or The United States Capital." Chris said as everyone was sad but they knew that.

"Anyway…we are here because all of us were alive when 9/11 happened…but we don't know is where we were, and what were we doing." Chris said to them.

"Okay that's cool." Owen said to him.

"Let's get started." Chris said as he and everyone sat down.

"Well Trent…do you remember 9/11?" Chris asked Trent who had his guitar.

"Well…I remember being at school and…I remember going home at 10:30 AM." Trent said to Chris.

"My Uncle was killed on that plane." Trent said to Chris.

"My condolences buddy." Chris said to him.

"Thanks." Trent said to Chris.

"Well Geoff what do you remember about 9/11?" Chris asked him.

"Well dude…to be honest I was kind of worried I mean…I was worried about everyone man." Geoff said to Chris.

"Okay…Heather where were you?" Chris asked her.

"I was sick with the stomach flu it was a bad day already but I was so curious about what was going on in New York, New York…but mom glued her eyes into the TV all day…I mean…it was scary just seeing the towers collapse and seeing those people die." Heather said as she had a tear in her eye.

"Bridgette…where were you?" Chris asked her.

"I was at school and we watched the attacks on TV and I just cried and I thought that how in the hell could people can be such cowards and be so mean." Bridgette said as she cried tears as Geoff hugged her.

"There, There…now…Gwen where were you that day?" Chris asked her.

"I was at school working on an painting and we went home after the class and I just kept watching the attacks in TV as I was crying…I know very much unlike myself but hey…my Dad was on that plane and he died that's how he's not here right now!" Gwen said as she cried.

"Gwen…I am so sorry…I didn't know." Chris said as everyone hugged her.

"Anyway…enough tears and let's just look at the memorial and reflect on the victims of the attacks." Chris said as they stood up.

"Yeah…and I was at home-school at the time as well." Ezekiel said to everyone as they held hands.

"Are any of you guys Christian?" Chris asked everyone and they nodded up and down meaning yes.

"Well let's pray." Cody said to everyone as they closed their eyes.

"Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,

The power, and the glory,

For ever and ever.

Amen." Everyone including Chris said in prayer as Geoff started to say another prayer.

"Dear God…we humbly pray that you will guide and protect us…" Geoff said as Heather was next.

"As you bless our family and friends…" Heather said as Courtney was next.

"And as you bless those that died on that tragic day thirteen years ago in Ney York." Courtney said as Justin was next.

"Washington DC." Justin said as Lindsay was next.

"And Shanksville, Pennsylvania…God Bless America." Lindsay said as everyone was about to conclude the prayer.

"Amen!" Everyone said as the prayer ended.

"That was really wonderful…and moving." Chris said as he was about to tear up a bit.

"What's wrong dude?" Geoff asked Chris.

"September 11th was the last time I wasn't a jerk and I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you guys…" Chris said as everyone had a group hug and held their hands again as they went their separate ways.

**Read and review as we will never forget where we were on 9/11/01.**


End file.
